


Little red riding hood

by Angelofdarknesss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forced, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofdarknesss/pseuds/Angelofdarknesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett Donovan is a 18 years old girl who is being kidnapped by Derek Hale.He calls it an act of burning love.However,she doesn't have the same opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little red riding hood

It was a cold night in Beacon Hills. Scarlett was on her way home after her best friend's party. However, fate had other plans ! After some walking,she could hear something moving behind her and she got terrified . It was too late for a 18 year old girl to walk alone ,especially a girl with her beauty and in a town with notable criminality !

Out of the blue a man appeared in front of her and grabbed her hand .She started screaming and then his eyes flushed red.By the time she saw them,she got so scared that she lost her senses.He carried her with his strong arms at his house.

He was Derek Hale,a werewolf and specifically an Alpha .He had been stalking her for almosth half a year now since he was in total love with her. This love was driving him crazy and end up making him abduct her. 

He tied her up in his bed and was observing her. She was so beautiful....with her doll-like face,her long hair, her sweet curves ! He was looking forward to talking to her.

After an hour ,she regained consciousness and found herself tied up in a large bed in a dim lighted room.The same man was sitting next to her .  
''Where am i ?'' ''Who are you ?'' ''What are you ?'' ''OMG are you going to kill me ? '' she asked shivering in fear  
''Please calm down ...under no circumstances am I going to hurt you.'' Afterwards he explained her that he was in love with her and tbe only reason to her kidnapping was the fact that he couldn't stand a minute without her. He also let her know about his supernatural dimension.

She couldn't believe what she had just heared.  
''What are you going to do to me ? ''  
''I just wanna make you my woman '' he said caressing her cheek.  
''Why me ? ''  
''Oh my princess...you are ideal to me... such a pretty face...rare petite statue standing in 4'11'' ft ....embellished with those cvrves...You're so attractive.....Plus, you have such a nice and sweet character...Please tell me that you are still pure ''  
''If you mean if i am still a virgin ...it's positive ''  
''OMG it's hard to believe with those looks but it really makes you the utterly perfect woman...my perfect woman''  
''If you do love me as you said ,please let me go''  
''I'm sorry..i could do a lot of things for you....i could even die for you but it's impossible for me to leave you'' .

He started kissing her lips but she wouldn't kiss him back.He climbed over her and was caressing every single inch of her body.She was trying to push him away but without success.Then he removed his clothes staying only in his boxers and started removing all her clothes and underwears.She was trying to prevent him but couldn't handle his tall strong fit body .  
Now she was all naked in front of his hungry eyes.Defenceless in his hands ...in his desperate ,filthy needs .

He cupped her breasts in a passionate way and latched on to her sensitive nipples and started sucking them hard as if his life depended on it.  
She was speachless due to her fear.She could feel his hardness ...his overwhelming erection.

He took off his boxers.He had a huge Alpha-size dick .He seemed monstrous towards her .As soon as she saw his manhood,she burst into tears.  
''Please...i beg you...don't do this to me...i haven't done this before..please''

Obviously he couldn't restrain himself..he wanted her so much...he wanted their bodies to become one...to feel her from the inside.  
''Please Scarlett don't cry...i only wanna make love to you...i'm so sorry that it will be painful since I'm your first but try to relax so as to decrease the pain''.

He opened her legs and licked her pussy.....After, he reached her entrance with his cock and started putting it inside her in a slow careful way in a try to make it less painful .She was crying and screaming loud begging him to stop.The pain was so intense.  
''Please Derek stop... it hurts so much '' she kept repeating .

Alhtough he tried to make it less strenuous ...being a girl's first time and especially with a man with a huge dick isn't the best combination.  
He finally got deeply inside her and it felt awesome...her pussy was so tight...

He smelled blood and then he tried to hush her ''The difficult part is almost done ...now be ready because i'm going to move ''  
It felt so sore...  
He cleaned the blood and kissed her...telling her how much he loves her .He kept crying as it still ached ...  
In a flash he was again inside her ...this time he was thrusting her so hard ...letting out intense groans and having a super happy expression in his face as if he was the most happy man in the world.  
For Scarlett things weren't that blissful...she continued to feel  
''You're mine'' he kept telling her  
When he was done ....he cum inside her and lied down next to her,hugging her sore body.

After a few moments ,Scarlett broke the silence  
'' I hate you so much''  
''Please don't say that...it kills me'' he responded with a sad facial expression.  
''How dare ?! You just raped me ;;  
''Scarlett please..don't face it like that...it wasn't rape...it was an act of love...I wish you could understand how much i love you and how much i need you.''

Many days went by during which Derek was tirelessly fucking her .  
Until one day he smelled something different at her ...he knew that scent...it was the scent of a baby ...he had impregnated her...he was also able to understand that it was a boy and propably a natural-born werewolf...!!!  
He was so happy that his beloved woman would offer him a gift as such...Nevetheless he knew that Scarlett would be devastated with such news...How was he supposed to let her know about it ?!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work and i hope you like it !!!! And sorry for possible language weaknesses...english isn't my first language .
> 
> *I don't know if i am going to continue this story ....depending on its resonance .
> 
>  
> 
> ***If you are interested in watching kinky teen wolf stuff you can watch my new video on youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlLtUVVqXwc


End file.
